Vampire Kisses Wolfs Blood
by Alpha Wolf Music Lover
Summary: A new girl moves to dullsville. after she befriends raven and alexander will they find out her secret?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Im Skylar! I just moved to A small town I call Dullsville. I have a secret...Im a werewolf. I ran downstairs after putting on a pair of black jeans, putting on my dark blue t shirt, brushing my brown hair, putting a little bit of mascara on, putting light grey eyeshadow and a light blue lipstick. I laced up my tennis shoes and saw my parents sitting at the island. I said " gotta go bye!" i grabbed an apple and my lunch. I ran outside and to the school. Once i made it there so many people stared at me i walked with my head high. I went to the office and said " morning" the lady looked startled at my apperence she said " here you go miss" with that i walked out. I went to my locker. I unlocked it by lightly hitting it by the lock. i put my bag and stuff in there. **

**Finally after like 2,0000000,0000 classes i went to the front of the school i saw a goth girl and a girl with a flower shirt sitting on the hill. i walked up slowly and said " umm do you girls mind if i sit by you im kinda new and i want to sit next to someone without a polo on?" the goth girl looked at me and said " sure i like your jeans" i sat and said " thanks i like your skirt and nice flower shirt." the girl said " thanks! im becky by the way!" the goth said " and im raven" i said " nice names im skylar" they both smiled and raven said " hey where did u move in?" i said " by the amazingly beautiful mansion on benson hill" raven said " oh so youve seen the sterlings?" i shook my head and said " no i just got finished packing last night we just got here last night too." becky said " hmm raven you should introduse alexander to skylar?" i said " alexander sterling?" both nodded and raven said " wait how did you know?" i said " i bought one of his paintings in hipster ville" raven said "OMG you lived in hipster ville!" i nodded and said " ya the lady that helped sell our old house said i looked like her niece raven in...dullsville." raven said " omg you met my aunt Libby!" i said " omg thats what she said to call her!".**

**Becky said " haha im suprised you two havent met before." raven noticed my necklace she said " wow what a beautiful necklace" i said " thanks its a like gift everyone in my family has one." she smiled. becky said " wow your the only one that hasnt made fun of us" i said " why beacuse you dress different than everyone else? I belive everyone should be able to dress the way they want." they both smiled. the bell rang i groned and got up i said " well u guys wanna meet up again tomorrow here for lunch?" they both smiled. i walked to my locker. the rest of the day went by dreadfully slow.**

**I ran home. Once i made it there i went to my backyard, I sat under our oak tree. I made like a little hidden thing in the tree. I took out my jornal. I started working on new songs. I heard my mom yell " Skylar you got a visitor!" i went to the front door to see raven she smiled and waved. i said " oh thanks mom i think we will hang out in the back yard." raven and i walked back. I said " hey whats up?" she said " oh i went to see alexander and he said to give you this." she handed me and envalope. i opened it to see a note saying 'Mr. Alexander Sterling requests the company of Ms. Skylar Wolf at his home June 8th at 8:00 P.M. for dinner.' i looked at raven and said ' kinda rude what if i had plans?" she laughed and said " thats what i thought when i got an invite to the mansion. "**

**we both laughed and her phone buzzed she said " hey can i get your number so we can hang out sometime" i nodded and we switched phones and got eachothers numbers, she said " kk im going to be at the mansion for the dinner too so you wont feel so awkward." i nodded and said " thanks' she waved and walked throught the back gate. i laid back soon my dog elisa ran up and laid by me. i looked at the stars and smiled. then i relized tomorrow was the 8th of june it was also the last day." i laughed and said " i love moving around this time of the year."**

**I went inside and laid down in my room. i turned around my music and changed into my black wolf pajamas. i laid down my husky elisa jumped up and cuddled into my side. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. I put on my black skinny jeans and my black 'Skulls Rock' t shirt. I put the same makeup as yesterday on. I walked down stairs and said " bye guys i will see you around three!" i left a note explaining why im going to the mansion tonight. I ran to school. once i made it there i saw raven and becky waiting for me i said " morning!" raven said " wow i love your shirt whered you get it?" i said " oh i actually make most of my clothes i can teach you sometimes?" she nodded becky said " can i learn too?' i nodded and said " of corse" someone grabbed my wrist. the person turned me around. it was a soccer snob he tried to kiss me. i punched him square in the jaw he fell and said " ouch whyd you do that?' raven was laughing so hard she said " trevor meet skylar she doesnt take your crap" he looked up i gave him a cold glare. he got up and said " sorry" and walked away.**

**I said " jerk" raven said " ok you are like my new bff" becky said " hey" raven said " becky you are my bfffl" i said " oh best freaking friends for life i get it now" they both smiled. we walked in. classes were boring. once the bell rang raven and becky met me at my locker. i said " hey ghouls" i grabbed my stuff. we walked out of school. becky saw a soccer player coming toards us he smiled and wrapped his arm around beckys shoulder. he said " hi im matt wells." i said " hello matt im skylar wolf" he started laughing really hard and said " y-y-your the one that punched trevor!" i started laughing. becky said " meet you girls soon me and matt got a date tonight!" they both walked off laughing. Raven said " well u wanna go to your house to get ready i got my clothes in my bag." i nodded. **

**we walked to my house. once we made it there we ran to my room. elisa walked up to raven. raven said " oh you got a dog?' i nodded and said " sorry if your a cat girl i can let her out" raven said " no i love dogs my parents never let me have one" we went to my room. i said " hmm what should i wear?" she said " hmm do you wear skirts?" i said " how about jeans and a fancy top?" she said " thats good" i nodded. i grabbed my black skinny jeans and a fancy skull t shirt. i came out she said " nice!" i laced up my black monster boots raven said " you should wear those more offen you look good in them" i smiled and said " thanks!" i fixed my hair into a long braid down my back. i put on dark grey eyes shadow and black lipstick. raven said " nice lets go its like 7:46 and it takes a while to walk there." we went downstairs and started walking up to the mansion. once we made it there it was beautiful. we walked up to the front door. raven knocked and a butler opened the door. he said " ms. raven and ms. skylar nice to have you" raven said " here wait here ill go get alexander." **

**she left me in a drawing room. i saw a painting on the wall of a bunch of black roses and like blood dripping off of them. i was looking at it i heard someone wisper " wow she must like art?' i turned around to see a alexander we were childhood friends . alexander said " what would you like to drink?' i said " umm water would be fine i guess?" he nodded. he walked out and came back in with three goblets two with water and another with blood. i smiled and he handed us our glasses. he said " lets go sit.".**

**we all walked to the dining room. we all sat at one end. jamenson came in with soup. alexander said " its hungarian goulash" i smiled raven didnt have a bowl she said " its quite spicy" i took a sip it wasnt that spicy to me. i said ' yum " alexander said ' its not spicy?' i said " ya a little but not much' raven said " dang" soon they brought in steak. i cut mine up and slowly ate both of them were eating too. once it was done i heard some thing i said " excuse me" my phone went off i walked by the doo and awnsered it my mom said " honey elisa ran off can you go find her?' i said " sure" i walked back into the dining room i said " im sorry but i have to go my dog ran off and my parents need me to find her" alexander said " we can help you look?' i said " no i cant ask you to do that" alexander and raven both smiled raven said " its ok" i smiled and said " lets go then" we all walked outside. i thought i said " i know where she can be" i said " do you got anywhere like a club where they play loud music?" they both nodded. i said " where" raven said " the crypt its on the other side of town though" i said " ok i will meet you guys there" they nodded and alexander said " hey can i talk to skylar alone" raven nodded and walked to there car. **

**alexander said ' i missed you skylar" i said " i missed you too alex" he smiled and said " lets go get your dog" i started running i litterally was running like i was in a race. after 15 minutes i saw the crypt. once i made it there i saw a bunch of vampires chasing elisa to the back of the club. i changed into my wolf form while i was running no one saw me though. i made it to the back of the club they were circling elisa. i jumped imbetween them and snarled. elisa looked like my pup. the vampires backed up soon a vampire with blue and green eyes walked out. i snarled. alexander and raven pulled up alexander said " jagger dont hurt her" i looked at raven she looked intruged, jagger said 'why shouldnt i?" alexander said " shes my best friend", i lived in romainia before i moved to hipster ville. jagger said "alexander how stupid do you think i am?' i changed back my clothes looked like nothing happened.**

**I said " its true i lived in romainia before i moved to hipster ville and then here" jagger said " what a pretty girl you are" i snarled and said " dont even try it jagger" he smiled and said ' fine just watch your back" i said " watch your back beacuse you might see my teeth marks back there when i kill you" he smirked and said " you should come by tomorrow night" i hooked elisa too a leash and walked out. raven said " wow umm wait arent werewolves and vampires supposed to be enemys?" i said " no actually my grandmother knew alexanders." she smiled and said " cool do you know-" suddenly i was tackled in a hug by sabastian. he said " hey my sister from another mister!" i said " hey my brother from another mother!" raven was chuckling while alexander was smiling shaking his head at us.**

**suddenly scarlet and oynx came out and pulled me away from sabastian. they hugged me scarlett said " raven you and skylar are like master spies you both got into the coffin club!" i laughed and said " haha i nearly would of died if it werent for phonex" alexander smiled proudly. sabastian said " hey lets go hangout at my place!" i said " hmm ok i just need to go drop off elisa" they nodded and sabastain said " hey wanna race? like old times" i smiled and said "its on" alexander said " here raven get on my back and hold on tight" raven did as so. i said " lets do this" i picked up elisa. soon we were all running down the street at top speed. we made it to my house. i said " kk brb" i ran in and locked elisa in my room. i went back down and said " haha just like old times" they all smiled. sabastain said " kk lets go!" raven held on to alexanders neck. we all took off i heard raven say " holy crap you guys run fast. " alexander was laughing and smiling like old times before he became so awkward.**

**once we made it to a huge apartment building. we went to the top floor and sabastian unlocked the doors we all walked in. i said " it seems like its been forever since ive seen you guys" they all nodded and sabastian said " too long" i smiled. we hung out. my phone buzzed i awnsered it my mom said " honey were moving..." my heart broke. i finally live in the same town with my friends again but we have to move again. i said ' ok i will be home soon" she hung up i looked at everybody talking and smiling. i said " ummm guys i gotta go" i stood up and hugged each of them. i walked down stairs. i ran to a park. i saw a tall oak tree. i climbed up into it and started crying.**

**I heard my phone buzz it was alexander he txted me saying ' Hey you ok?~ Alexander' i txted back ' Ya im fine i just have to finish unpacking :) ~ Skylar' he txted back ' Kk meet me at the back of the mansion tomorrow night?~ Alexander' i txted back ' Sure ~ Skylar' i climbed down and walked home once i made it home a lot of things were already packed i went to my room and laid down on my bed after locking my door. i txted alexander 'Hey alex can the rest of the group meet me there i need to say some?~ Skylar' he said 'Sure! sleep well wolfie ~ Alexander' i got out my guitar and played one of my faveorite by cascada its called draw the line. **

**Once i was done i laid down and cried myself asleep. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I woke up and it was 4:00 pm i said " i should pack a little' i got boxes out and put stuff i just got out of these boxed back in. i packed till about 6:00 pm. i was done packing. i already got my stuff out of the tree. i went to go take a shower. i stepped in and sang my feelings out. once i was clean i stopped the water and wrapped a towel around my hair and body. i put on some black jeans and a plain black t shirt and a black sweater over me. i put makeup on to cover my tearstained face. i put my monster boots on. i walked out it was around 8:00 pm by the time i was done. i walked to the mansion. i went to the back i saw everyone talking i said " hey" alexander said " whats wrong?' i sighed and walked over to the gazebo and just staired up at the sky.**

**sabastian said " whats wrong?' scarlett said " tell us." i said " you guys dont know how much it hurts saying this but...im moving again..." everyone quieted down i turned around to see them all with sad faces. i sighed and said " i love you guys so much but i have to go" i hugged them all and walked back home. we were leaving tomorrow. I wrote notes for everyone in our little group and put them in my tree thing. i txted alexander ' after i leave look in the tree in my backyard it has something for you guys" i saw that in the newspaper it said they crypt had open mic night tonight. i sighed and said " im singing one more time before i go." i grabbed my guitar and snuck out and ran to the crypt. i made it in.**

**I went to the area to wait. i signed my name up. i waited jagger said " ok last one for tonight is...Skylar Wolf?" i walked up jagger said " good luck" i took the mic and said " i finally found my friends again and im moving yet again so here is a song i dedicate to them." i strummed my guitar and sang draw the line by cascada. once i was done there was a huge applause. i smiled and was about to walk off when someone yelled "sing another song!" then they all started chanting " sing! sing! sing!" i looked at jagger he nodded and mouthed " go ahead and sing as many as you would like' i strummed and sang shes so gone by lemonade mouth. they all clapped. i smiled and said " ok one last song its called more than a band." its called more than a band by lemonade mouth. lol i know i love there songs though. **

**Once i was done someone yelled " if your gunna miss your friends so much dont go!" i said " i cant just stay i live with my parents im only 18" a girl yelled " stand up for what you love!" i said " actually you guys are right! I need to **_**Draw the line! **_**I need to show my parents that **_**Shes so gone! **_**My friends and i are **_**More then a band**_** of gothic kids!" the whole crowd cheered. i walked out of there with a point i walked inside my house and said " mom dad" my mom came in and said " yes Skylark" i knew i was in trouble i said " im staying here" dad said " oh no your not!" i yelled back " my friends are here!" my dad yelled " you can make new ones!" i said " no these are the true friends who i would die in the sun for i love them more than life itself and im not going!" my dad said " fine stay but you will regret it!" i said " fine!" i ran to the mansion. i knocked on the door a sad alexander opened it. i said " hey is the gang still here?' he nodded. i said " i got great news!" he smiled and we walked in i said " im staying in dullsville!" they all smiled and hugged me.**

**I said " i just gotta get a job and i already rented an apartment out" alexander said " im so glad your staying!" sabastian said " here you need help moving stuff?" i said " nope i got it" they all gave me that look saying 'were helping' i grouned and said " fine" they all smiled. i said " kk meet you all at my house." i ran home. i saw my mom had me a truck a note said ' darling im sorry for getting mad i think you need this love you , mom' i smiled i put my boxes in there. dads car was gone. mom walked out and said " honey i love you good luck. and take elisa with you" i said " thanks mom i love you" i hugged her.**

**I put elisa in my car. mom said " skylar i need to give you this" she handed me a necklace with a wolf in it she said " it will protect you through everything" i smiled and drove off to my new apartment. once i made it there the gang was waiting for me. i climbed out and said " my mom understands its just my dad thats the jerkwad" they all smiled i grabbed two boxes and i only had like 5 boxes. i carried them upstairs i unlocked the door to room 101 and set the boxes down. i smiled it looked nice. soon i had all my boxes in here. there was furniture in there too. i said " here i will meet up with you guys tomorrow the suns rising soon" they all nodded and went back to there houses. i set up my apartment was beautiful. i even had a small room for elisa. i laid down in my room and fell asleep.**


End file.
